Cassie's Return
by AdamLL
Summary: Cassie managed to survive her killer and has gone into hiding.  When more killings begin to surround Cassie's cousin and a new cast of characters, Cassie must help them all fight to survive.  Sequel to Fight or Flight?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: To clear things up the people who survived are Jessica (Cassie's mother), Cassie, Caryn, Levi, and Chad.

Scream 4 Me

Cassie's Choice

It has been a year and a half since Cassie survived her attackers and killed them. She went into hiding because she no longer felt safe. If someone she knew so well could want to kill her then she wasn't taking any more chances. Her mother tried to convince her it was all over, but nothing worked. Cassie was sure someone out there was still searching for her. She flashed back.

Cassie was sitting next to her mother's hospital bed watching her sleep. She owed everything to her. Her mother survived a car crash and walked a long way to save her. What good was it to survive if you lost everyone close to you? She had lost so many people from this ordeal. Brock, her father, Josie, Tom, Dr. Shrock, and Evelyn had all been killed. Evelyn was on her mind a lot. She died to save her.

Jessica started to wake up. Cassie sat up from her chair and stroked her arm.

"How are you mom?"

Jessica smiled peacefully. "I don't care as long as you are ok."

Cassie gave a hurt look. Jessica knew her daughter was having survivor's guilt.

"I'm so sorry honey."

Cassie started to tear. "How are you so strong? I am at the breaking point. I have no strength to gather."

"Don't say that Cass. You are very strong. You survived this and you are going to enjoy the rest of your life."

"How? How can I ever get over this? Every time I come home I will think of what happened. Dad is gone! Evelyn is gone! Brock is gone!"

"We will move then." Jessica said quietly.

Cassie looked out the hospital window. "That won't be enough. I've decided to go into hiding and change my name."

Jessica sighed knowing that Cassie had already made her mind up. "Whatever it takes for you to get past this."

Cassie was shocked. She expected her mother to shoot the idea down. "Really?"

"Yes."

Cassie went to visit the other survivors to say goodbye.

She went to Chad's door knocked lightly and walked in.

"Hey, Officer Chad, how are you doing?"

Chad barely survived. When they found him he had a knife in his back. He will walk with a limp for the rest of his life.

"I'm doing ok. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you kids."

"Well actually officer, your gun saved my life. If my mother wouldn't have taken it I would be dead."

Chad chuckled. "Oh well in that case I'm a hero hahaha."

Cassie managed a laugh. "Well, I just came by to see how you were doing. See ya later."

As Cassie walked down the hall she saw Levi and his parents checking him out of the hospital. He suffered minor injuries and was lucky Emily thought he was dead or wanted Evelyn and Cassie's life more than his.

He looked at her and his eyes screamed I hate you. Levi refused to let her see him. He blames Cassie for Evelyn's death.

Cassie held her head down and went into Caryn's room. Caryn still had bruises all over her body from falling out of the moving car. She was lucky to survive without major injuries.

As Cassie walked in Caryn lit up.

"Hey Cassie. How are you today?" Caryn sat up in her bed.

"I'm doing as well as anyone could in this situation. I just came over to tell you goodbye."

Caryn's face went from happy to confused. "Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"I can't live here anymore or be Cassie anymore. Cassie died along with everyone else. I am not the same, plus I don't feel safe."

"I'm sorry to hear this Cassie. I hope you can get through this somehow."

Cassie leaned down to hug Caryn. "Me too."

She wiped a tear from her eye and turned to walk out.

"You know I am always here for you, Cass."

Cassie turned and smiled. "I know."

It hurt Cassie to say goodbye to Caryn. All that was left was to actually make the move and change her name. Only then would she feel truly safe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams on Campus

After Cassie said goodbye she packed up only her closest possessions and fled. Jessica had some money saved back and they bought a house in a quiet port town with lots of land. They installed a security system and changed their names. The only people who know where they went are Jessica's sister Debbie and their daughter Emmer.

Emmer held her books close as she walked through the campus. Her friend Sara was walking with her to the library.

"Thanks for coming to study with me. Drew bailed last minute and I don't like going places alone, especially at night."

Sara smiled. "No prob, girl."

A girl from Emmer's history class passed them.

"Hey Ally."

Ally turned around and stared for a second.

"Hey Emmer. I couldn't tell it was you."

"That's ok. Are you ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"I think so I just finished and I am going back to my dorm."

"Be careful then."

Emmer and Sara got to the library and hardly anyone was there. They took their usual spot and started studying.

Ally was walking across campus when a person dressed up like ghost face jumped out of the bushes.

"That isn't funny! Now go back to whatever frat party you came from!"

She tried to step around him, but he stepped in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood creep! Now step aside!"

The guy shook his head and pulled out a knife. Ally saw it and because she had taken self defense she kicked him in the groin quickly. This gave her the time she needed to run and scream.

"Help! Someone please!"

He recovered and gave chase. It was late and no one was around. She saw a light on in a building so she ran for it. The door was locked but a janitor was at the end of the hall.

"Come on! Please!" She banged loudly on the door.

The janitor noticed her and shook his head.

"No please! Help!"

He started to come to the door slowly.

Ally turned just in time to grab the masked attacker's arm. They both went to the ground and the janitor now ran to the door.

Ally struggled but the killer was stronger and he drove the knife into her chest. Ally screamed in pain.

"Please!"

He stabbed her again and then bashed her head against the concrete floor. The janitor was fumbling with his keys when the killer stood up cleaned his knife and ran away.

He got the door unlocked and then checked her pulse. She was dead.

Emmer and Sara heard the sirens and figured it was just the usual drunks or speeders. They would soon find out that there was a killer on their campus and that no one was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Campus Scare

As Emmer and Sara walked back from the library they saw the yellow tape and police everywhere. A crowd of college students stood by whispering and gasping.

Sara ran over and Emmer followed.

"What happened?" Sara asked someone standing there.

"Some girl was murdered and a janitor saw the whole thing."

Emmer's heart skipped a beat. "That's horrible. What is her name?"

"I think I heard someone say Ally, but I'm not sure."

Sara gasped. "Wasn't that the girl we saw on the way to the library?"

Emmer was horrified. "We need to tell the police we saw her."

"Are you crazy? Why would we get ourselves involved in this?"

"We should at least say what time we saw her and where."

"Fine by me, but you're doing all the talking."

Emmer went up to the police and Sara reluctantly followed.

"Excuse me officer, we have some information."

Officer Troy Conner turned around. He was a friend of Emmer's mother.

"Hey Emmer, what are you doing here? This is not something you should see."

"Oh give it up Mr. I have a badge. I saw this girl tonight on my way to the library. It was about 10:30 when we saw her."

"Did she seem nervous?"

"No she seemed normal. She said she was headed home. We had an exam tomorrow in history class."

"Well thanks for telling us that. Now let me take you girls home. Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Spare me Troy."

Sara elbowed Emmer in the back.

"I don't really want to walk around here at night anymore." Sara said looking around.

"Ok you can take us."

Troy dropped them off at their freshman apartment complex.

"See you later Emmer and be careful! You know my number."

Sara smiled. "I think he likes you."

"Please Sara, he is just a friend of the family and he is way older than me."

"He is like 3 years older, Emmer. Not a big deal."

"Ok, but I have Drew. Remember?"

"Yeah the one that ditched so he could hang out with friends. Is that the guy who "loves" you?"

"He slips up every once in awhile."

"Whatever." Sara was at her door. "See you tomorrow at lunch?"

"Yeah, night." Emmer opened her door slowly. Mel was probably asleep so she changed and got into bed. She probably should have studied earlier in the week so she could have slept more.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmer slowly woke up. Light was shining through the crack in her curtains. She groggily got out of bed and into her hallway. She heard the water running and figured Mel was in the shower.

"That's strange. Mel is usually gone before now."

Emmer walked to the door and knocked.

"Mel! Ya in there?"

Mel didn't answer so she opened the door slightly.

"Mel?"

She opened the door all the way to find Mel's bloody body next to the running shower. She screamed and the closet door in the hallway opened suddenly. It was a man in a ghostface costume. Emmer ran from the room and tried to turn the corner, but he knocked her to the floor. She tried to crawl away but he stabbed her back.

"Ahhh!" Emmer screamed in pain.

She got up in time to dodge his next stab. She tried to run toward the door, but he grabbed her hair and flung her across the room. She back crawled away toward the balcony.

"Time to die!"

He pushed her through the glass door and she struggled to get up. Blood was running from her head and blurring her vision.

"Please don't do this." She whispered.

The killer picked her up and held her up.

Emmer could only groan as the killer flung her over the balcony. She was about to hit the ground when…

Emmer woke up to Sara shaking her.

"Ahhh!"

Sara jumped back and laughed. "Dream?"

Emmer felt stupid. "Yeah….it was ghostface. Ally's murder must have triggered the dream." She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair.

Sara plopped down beside her "Well you do have a right to be scared. I mean your family has dealt with murder before."

Emmer scratched her head uncomfortably "It was just a dream so everything is fine. Plus no one can get in the apartment complex unless they have the code." Emmer would always remind herself of that whenever she got scared.

"Well we need to get you to that exam so you can ace it." Sara got up

"How are you always full of energy? Wait, why are you even here? I thought we were meeting for lunch?"

"Someone needs to make sure you get to your exam." Sara jumped up and down acting like a work out instructor. "And maybe it's because I eat insane amounts of sugar every day."

Both girls laughed for a while when Emmer remembered Drew.

"I almost forgot! Drew should be here to pick me up."

Emmer sprang out of bed and put some decent clothes on. They went to leave when Emmer paused.

"Wait. I need to check something really quick."

Emmer went to Mel's room and looked in, she wasn't there.

Emmer blew a sigh of relief and she ran back to Sara.

"Ready, now?" Sara said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yes." Emmer replied in a tone that didn't even convince her. She was freaked out and couldn't hide it very well.

When they walked out of the building Drew was sitting on his car out front.

"What's up ladies? Your method of transportation is ready to go."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You had to pick a nerd?"

Emmer laughed. "I couldn't resist that charm."

Drew wrapped his arm around Emmer "Very funny babe, did you get enough sleep? And Sara you know you love me."

"As if."

Drew drove to campus and on the way they passed the crime scene.

"Do you think they found out anything else?" Emmer asked Drew hoping that he could tell her good news.

"Nope, they are still looking. I hear they are questioning anyone close to Ally."

Sara leaned in between Emmer and Drew. "Well I hope they catch him soon, because I can't be partying if some psycho is out killing people."

Drew laughed. "Geez Sara, you're so compassionate."

Drew parked the car at a meter. "Good luck on your test babe and remember to meet us at the fountain. We are gonna eat at your favorite place."

Emmer leaned over to kiss Drew. "Thanks."

During the exam all Emmer could think about was seeing Ally right before she was murdered. She managed to finish her exam and she felt ok about it, but the murder weighed heavily on her mind. What if these murders did have to do with her?

After the exam she walked to the fountain, where all her friends met between classes. The usual gang was there. Mel, Sara, Drew, Tori, Austin, Nick, Cody, and Lauren were sitting by the fountain probably gossiping about the murder.

Tori is your typical sorority girl. She dressed as slutty as she could and flirted with guys to get what she wanted. She was looking oddly modest today. Her short blonde hair went to her shoulders.

Austin was Emmer's ex boyfriend from high school. They had a history together and Drew had a little tension with him. He had a good build with dark brown hair. He was studying to be a doctor.

Nick is the nerd of the group and an expert horror movie buff. He has probably seen every horror movie known to man, but oddly he is also very athletic and attractive.

Cody is the frat guy who shouldn't be a frat guy. He is lanky, skinny, and not athletic at all. His family pressured him to get involved in a frat because it was tradition. He barely made it in.

Lauren is currently Austin's girlfriend. She has dirty blonde hair and has the innocent look going, but no one believes it.

Sara waved. "So how did the exam go?"

"It went ok. Glad it's over."

Tori, Austin, Nick, and Lauren were talking about the murder.

"So she was in my writing class. She sat like two desks away from me. It's so crazy how this shit happens."

Nick really got into it. "Yeah I hear the janitor saw the whole thing and didn't do anything about it."

Austin loved arguing "How do we know the janitor didn't do it? He could have easily done it."

Lauren looked upset. "I just hope they find out who did it soon, because I am really scared." Austin pulled her close.

"Don't worry babe. I'm here to protect you."

Lauren laughed a little. "That's reassuring."

They all laughed. "Hey guys are you going to the mixer at my frat tonight? I need a lot of people to go and say I invited them."

Emmer shook her head. "Sorry, Cody I don't feel up to it."

Sara gave her a little punch in the arm. "Come on girl, you can spare one night to party a little."

Drew kissed her neck. "Yeah, it will be fun."

Emmer gave in. "Ok, but only for a little while."

Cody whooted and cranked is arms like a semi horn. "Yeah!"

"You're such a nerd. How did you get into this frat again?" Tori joked.

"I happen to know a lot of people miss Tori."

"You mean your brothers got you in?" Nick burst his bubble.

"Hey man! You can say whatever you want but it doesn't change that fact that I am in. So I will see you all tonight then?"

They all nodded their heads and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmer, Sara, and Mel were getting ready for the party and trying on clothes.

"I just don't really feel like partying while there is some psycho killer on the loose."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Emmer, I love you but you worry way too much. The campus police are circling the campus 24/7 now, so you have nothing to worry about."

Emmer was irritated. "I find it kind of annoying that you are making me out to be crazy for being smart. I mean picture this. If I was a killer would I waste my time trying to get into a secure building or would I attack a bunch of drunken students partying out in the open with no protection whatsoever?"

Sara tried to calm the situation down. "Ok….girls how do I look in this?" She held up one of Emmer's tops.

Emmer smiled. "You look great. I'm sorry Mel, I just am sensitive when it comes to death."

Mel hugged Emmer. "No I should be sorry."

Emmer's phone rang, it was Drew. "I'm front when you are ready."

"Ok be down in a sec."

The girls chose their dress and met Drew out front. "You girls look hot."

They all smiled. "Thanks."

Drew leaned in for a kiss from Emmer. "Especially you."

Sara smacked the back of his head. "Yeah yeah enough with the schmoozing, let's go!"

"Hey don't forget who drives your broke ass everywhere."

They arrived at the party and Cody was at the door.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. Drinks are out back."

Drew pounded fists with Cody. "Sweet party."

"Thanks. Don't get too crazy though haha."

Emmer saw Lauren chatting up some other guy. "Where's Austin, Lauren?"

The guy she was with gave her a weird look. Lauren glared at Emmer. "Umm…Emmer, you know I broke up with Austin. Right?"

Emmer was ticked. "Yeah well this morning you seemed together. I seem to remember some kissing."

The guy shook his head and walked out. "Wait Frank! Way to go Emmer!"

Mel came from behind Emmer. "What a slut. Austin deserves better."

Emmer nodded. "I feel sorry for him. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know, but I have to go to the bathroom."

Tori was on her way to the party when she gets a call from one of her sorority sisters.

"What do you want Tara? I'm on my way to a party."

"I wanted to go too, but I don't want to walk over alone. Could you please come back?"

"You're such a chicken! You owe me!"

Tori began to walk back.

The phone at the sorority house rings and Tara picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"I asked you first. Are you calling for someone?"

"What if I said I was calling for you?"

"I would say call someone else because I have a boyfriend. Bye."

"No wait don't hang up!"

Tara hesitated. "Why not? Do you need someone?"

"I just wanna talk to someone. With the murder an all I feel a little scared."

"You aren't gonna get any girls that way. You're pathetic."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew I was in the house."

"What did you just say?"

"That's right blondie, or should I say Tara?"

"Who is this and how do you know my name?" Tara got up from the couch and walked to the front door. She looked up the stair way.

"I'm calling the police." She hung up and dialed the campus police.

"Hello, I'm alone at Beta Zeta Kappa and some creep is harassing me. It's starting to scare me. If you could just come here and check the house?"

"Fine we could do that."

"Thanks."

Tara began to pace around the house when she heard something upstairs.

"Who's up there?"

Tara looked up the stairway again.

"I'm getting out of here."

She ran for the door and Tori was there. "Ahh! You scared me! Someone is in this house. I think they are upstairs."

Tori laughed. "Oh yeah? Is it the boogey man? I swear sometimes I can't believe you are twenty-one."

Tori began to walk upstairs when the phone rang again. Tara answered it.

"Give the phone to your blonde friend."

Tara was trembling. "He wants to talk to you."

Tori took the phone. "Listen here you asshole, give it up!"

"Hello, Tori. Why aren't you at the party?"

Tara heard the noise upstairs again. Tori kept the killer talking while she walked up the stairs.

"Whose party am I supposed to be at?"

He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought! Leave us alone and go back to playing with yourself in your mother's basement!"

"Before you hang up, I would check your closet."

Tori slowly crept up to Tara's closet and opened it. No one was in it.

"Liar!"

Just then the killer jumped out from the closet downstairs by the front door. Tara screamed and dodged his first swipe at her. He fell to the floor and she ran to the kitchen. The killer got up and tried to cut her off through the hallway. Tara grabbed a knife and slowly walked back out of the kitchen when she heard Tori running down the stairs.

Tori heard Tara's scream and started down the stairs "Tara!"

She got to the bottom of the stairs but the killer was waiting around the corner. He stabbed her in the stomach as she turned the corner. Tori was caught off guard and stumbled backward. She fell back on the stairs and the killer pointed his knife at her and then made a stabbing motion. She screamed as ghostface pinned her down and stabbed her a few more times in the chest.

Tara runs in and screams as she sees the killer butchering Tori. Ghostface looks at her and runs after her. She makes it to the bathroom and locks the door. Ghostface starts banging on the door and slamming his body into it.

"Leave me alone! Please somebody help me!" Tara looks around the bathroom for a way out. There is a high window but she could get to it if she climbed on the sink. As she started to climb onto it a knife stabbed through the door. He was trying to stab his way in.

She broke the glass with her elbow and tried to crawl out. She looked back and the killer wasn't trying to get in anymore. She climbs out of the window and someone grabs her.

"Ahhhh!"

It was Austin. He helped her up and she shook his hand away from her.

"Get away from me!"

Austin walked toward her. "Tara, it's me. What happened? I heard screaming and then I heard the window break so I ran over."

"You're supposed to be at the party! Help! Anybody!"

The police sirens could be heard in the background.

At the party Mel announced to the party that someone had been killed a block down at Beta Zeta Kappa. Emmer found Sara and they ran out like everyone else to see what happened.

They heard whispers of people already at the scene that said a girl was killed but one survived. Emmer saw Officer Troy putting Austin in handcuffs. She ran past the line.

"Troy, what are you doing! Austin, what is going on?"

Austin was visibly upset. "Tori is dead and they think I killed her! You know it wasn't me Emmer!"

Troy shoved him into the back of the cop car. "We are just taking him in for questioning. We found this costume in his car." Troy showed Emmer the ghostface costume.

"I recognize that anywhere. Keep me posted please."

Troy tipped his hat. "Will do. You should get home. I don't want anyone else in danger."

Emmer walked back to Sara and Mel. "Tori is dead."

Sara put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"Ghostface killer her. I knew there was a killer on the loose. We need to get home now. I don't feel safe anymore. Where is Drew?"

The girls stopped and noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I don't remember seeing him much at the party either. Weird." Mel said quietly.

"He's our ride home! I am not walking back!" Sara said loudly.

Drew popped up behind Emmer. "Calm down Sara, I'm right here."

Emmer turned around. "Where were you?"

Drew laughed. "Geez, what's with the attitude? I was taking a piss, is that a crime?"

"No…I just wanna go home. Can we do that?"

Drew hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'll get the car."

The girls waited in the crowd while Drew went to get the car. As Emmer stood there with the others she knew that they were in danger and that somehow she would be involved in a deadly game of cat and mouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Drew dropped off Emmer, Mel, and Sara and then went home. As the girls walked to the apartment they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Let's just get in fast please." Mel said freaked out.

Emmer punched the code in really fast and they ran to their rooms.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Sara asked Emmer. "Julie went home for the weekend and I don't feel like being alone."

Emmer nodded. "I understand. Yeah you can sleep over."

The girls changed into more comfortable clothes. Just as they were going to bed Mel brought up an important point.

"Hey wasn't Nick supposed to be at the party? I didn't see him at all."

Emmer had a shiver up her spine. "Yeah, that is weird. I don't want to think about it though. Goodnight girls."

Meanwhile at the recreational center. Nick was showering after a workout. The whole time he felt like someone was watching him. He dried off and walked around the shower room. Mist from the shower hung in the air. He thought he saw someone in black run between the showers.

"Anybody here?" No one was there. He quickly put some clothes on and left. They were doing some construction on one half of the building so they had chain fences put up all around. The parking lot was a ways out.

Nick was walking to his car when his cell phone rang.

"What's up?"

"Is this Nick?" The voice was deep and it sounded like it came from a scary movie.

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"Why weren't you at the party, Nick? Getting a little work out instead?"

Nick looked around. "Who is this? Is this Cody? Sorry I skipped dude….wait. How did you know I was at the gym?"

"How was the shower? It looked like the water was little cold, if you know what I mean."

Nick was looking everywhere for his stalker. "Listen here you sick pervert! Show yourself so I can beat the shit out of you!"

"You will see me soon enough. You better get to your car or you will miss me."

Nick hung up and ran to his car. He was running on the little path made by the chain fences. He got to the end of the little path and looked around carefully as he approached his car and the phone rang again.

"Check the trunk." Nick slowly walked toward his trunk looking around making sure no one was going to surprise him. He slowly lifted up the top and inside was Julie's dead body.

Nick jumped back. "You sick freak! What did you do! I'm gonna kill you! Where are you! Where are you!"

Nick grabbed the baseball bat from his back seat and walked around his car. "Show yourself, pussy! Where are you!"

"Right here!" Ghostface slashed Nick's ankles from underneath the car. Nick fell to the ground and before he could get up ghostface kicked the bat away.

"Nick is the tough guy, isn't he, the big horror buff? Well how come he didn't see this coming?"

He stepped on Nick's back and readied his knife.

In the morning Emmer woke up to the apartment phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Emmer?"

"Yes."

"This is officer Troy. If it isn't an inconvenience would you and all your friends come down to the station? It would help our investigation."

Emmer sighed. She didn't like the idea of wasting her Saturday at a police station.

"Yeah I can do that I guess."

"Thank you Emmer. I just wanna catch this guy so no more people are killed."

As Emmer, Sara, and Mel walked into the police station they saw Lauren, Drew, Tara, and Cody. Drew got up and walked over to Emmer.

"Hey, did Troy call you here too?" He hugged her.

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with."

They all sat down. "They think Austin did it." Lauren said seemingly upset. "I thought he was a good guy, but I guess nothing can go right for me."

Emmer rolled her eyes. "There are worse things." She muttered to Mel and snickered.

"What was that, Emmer? You know he is psycho because of you!"

Just then Troy comes out with Austin. "There were more deaths late last night, while Austin was in custody. We don't have any evidence against him so he is free to go."

"Who died?" Mel asked.

"Nick was found hung up on the chain fence by knives. He was barely recognizable. Julie was found in his trunk with numerous stab wounds."

Sara gasped. "Oh my gosh! Julie is dead!"

Lauren stood up. "What! You are going to let my killer boyfriend go! You obviously want me to die! The psycho's always kill their girlfriends!"

Austin looked hurt. "You think I killed them? You don't have to worry about me being your boyfriend then, not like you honored that anyway. I know about what you did with Nick and other guys."

Austin walked past Emmer and she grabbed his arm. "Wait, come back."

Austin pulled loose and left.

Lauren picked up her purse and started to leave. "I think I'm done here. I will not waste any more time with you guys. All of you are just asking to be killed."

Troy motioned to Emmer. "I want to talk to you first."

Emmer went in with Troy.

"Take a seat. I need you to tell me about your family. We think this has something to do with the murders that involved your cousin."

Emmer was uncomfortable. "Ever since Ally's death, I felt as though this had to do with Cassie. I was too afraid to say anything, because if I said it then it could be true and I just didn't want to believe it."

"I'm glad you told me. Do you think it was Austin?"

Emmer shook her head. "I know Austin and he couldn't do something like this. Plus you said he was here all night."

"Wasn't there two killers stalking your cousin?"

"I guess you're right. So he could be the killer."

"I'm not saying he has to be, I am just telling you to watch your back and keep your friends close."

Emmer got up. "Thanks for all your help Troy. I feel a little safer knowing you are working to find the killer."

Troy opened the door for Emmer to leave and he called Sara in next.

Everyone had been questioned and they were all just standing outside the station.

"Do you guys wanna come over to my apartment and watch movies to get our mind off the murders?" Sara asked hoping to lighten the mood.

Emmer agreed. "Yeah I will watch some movies."

Cody nodded his head. "I need to get them off my mind somehow. I can't believe Nick is dead."

Mel shook her head. "I don't feel like watching movies. I have a big test on Tuesday though. Maybe Drew could drop me off at Lilly?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah I can do that. Would you be mad if I said no to the movies, Emmer?"

"Nope. You can do whatever you feel like. This is a tough time for all of us."

Mel was dropped off at Lilly. Cody, Sara, and Emmer watched comedy movies and ate popcorn while Drew went home to think.

Lauren was at Ken's house. Ken was one of the many guys she slept with. They were lying in bed when Ken brought up the murders.

"So do you think I could take this killer? I'm pretty buff."

Lauren laughed and ran her fingers along his arm. "Yeah you are pretty buff. That's I why I spent the most nights with you."

Ken sat up. "The most? You really are a slut."

Lauren got up. "Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?"

Ken had a big grin. "Hell yeah." He ran after her and they jumped in the shower together. While they were in the shower they heard a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" Lauren said a little scared.

"It's nothing baby."

"Like hell it's nothing! There is a killer on the loose. Go check!"

Ken was irritated. "The things I do for a good lay."

Ken walked out of the bathroom and investigated the whole house. There was a lamp knocked over and a window open. Ken slowly walked to the window and looked out. Ghostface slinked out from behind a chair. As Ken went to bring his head back in the window, it shut down on him.

"What! Hey!"

Ghostface plunged his knife into Ken's back.

"Ahhh!" Ken struggled free and punched the killer. The killer got back up and dodged two punches. Ken was wildly fighting back.

Ghosface sliced Ken's arm and Ken stumbled back. Ghostface took this opportunity to slam his head against the wall.

Lauren heard the fighting and slowly got out of the shower. "Ken? Is everything all right?"

Ken was dazed and the killer put his neck under the window again.

Ken called out for Lauren but nothing came out. He looked up at his killer and tried to take the mask off. "Don't do this."

Ghostface slammed the window down multiple times on Ken's face until he was dead.

Lauren walked in on this and screamed. She made a break for the front door, but he blocked it and tried to slash her. She ducked and ran back into the bathroom and shut the door. She locked it just as ghostface put his hand on the knob.

The killer began stabbing and kicking the door. The water in the shower was still on. Lauren tried to quickly think of some sort of plan. She cracked the closet door open to make it look like she was in it, but really climbed up on her sink. The sink was behind the corner.

Ghostface kicked in the door. Lauren closed her mouth with her hands and tried to calm herself.

He slowly walked to the closet. He looked in the shower and then kept going. He stopped in front of the closet and was about to look inside when Lauren jumped down from the sink.

"Die asshole!" Lauren hit him with a curling iron and ran for the door. Ghostface quickly recovered and flung her into the shower door. She went through it and shattered the glass. He stood over her.

"Please don't do this…" She had cuts all over her body. He grabbed her by the neck and she grabbed his arm with both her hands.

He slowly held her up against the shower wall. She was squirming and gasping for breath. He held his knife up and taunted her with it by cutting an X on her stomach.

He then dropped the knife to make her feel safe. She tried to kick his legs so he banged her head against the wall. She dropped to the floor and looked at the huge shards of glass still attached to the bottom of the shower door.

"No! No!"

He nodded his head and tried to force her head onto the glass. She struggled against him but couldn't overcome his strength. He shoved her on the shards and they pierced her head. Blood gushed from it but it was soon washed down the drain.

Ghostface picked up the knife and walked out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica and Cassie had just popped popcorn and sat down to watch tv. When Cassie turned on the tv it was on the news station. The story was talking about the deaths at Emmer's college.

"Mom! Did you know about this?"

Jessica didn't want Cassie to find out like this. "Honey I didn't want to upset you."

Cassie stood up. "Why wouldn't I be upset? Those people are probably dying because someone out there is looking for me!"

Jessica tried to hug her. "I'm sorry."

Cassie backed away. "I have to go."

"No! You can't. We barely survived last time." Jessica was begging.

Cassie grabbed her coat, took the keys, and got in the car. Jessica ran after screaming for her to stop.

With tears in her eyes Cassie drove for Emmer's college.

Jessica went back into the house and made some calls.

Emmer, Sara, and Cody had been watching movies for a while when Emmer's phone rang. The number was unknown.

She looked at Sara. "Hello?"

"Hello Emmer. Having fun while all of your friends are being slaughtered?"

"I had it feeling it was you. What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want Emmer. I want you to tell me where Cassie is. I know you know."

"I will never tell you!" Sara and Cody were searching the house with a knife in hand.

"Then I'm afraid Mel will have to die."

"What did you say!"

"Poor Mel, she has nothing to do with this and now she has to die."

Emmer yelled at Cody. "Get the car started! We are going to Lilly!"

"Better hurry. I'm watching her as we speak."

Emmer hung up. "Sara, call the police."

Sara called the police and told them the situation while Emmer called Mel. All three were in the car and driving toward Lilly.

Mel's phone started to ring.

"Pick up Mel!"

Mel reached for her phone and answered. "Hey Emmer."

"The killer is there, Mel!"

"What?" Mel was running out of batteries and the call was dropped. "Crap, why didn't I bring my charger?"

Emmer pulled the phone away. "She hung up. We have to get there."

Mel heard the door behind her shut and out of the corner of her eyes she saw ghostface in the reflection of the window. She made a run for the other door. It was locked. He made a swipe for her face but she ducked and kicked him down. She ran for the other door and ran into the hallway. There was a flight of stairs to the right and she ran for those. He had stuck something between the handles because they wouldn't open.

"Come on! Ahhh!" Ghostface had just opened the door in the first room as she took another hallway. She knew there were phones in every room so she jiggled the handles of every door she passed. Finally one opened and she hid behind one of the chemistry benches. She tried to use the phone but it didn't work. Ghostface came in and as he was searching she crawled the opposite way he was walking. When he was at the far end of the room she got up and ran out. He pursued and was hot on her trail. She practically jumped down the other stairways and was almost to the front doors. Ghostface took another quicker stair way and appeared right behind her. He closed in on her just as she was going to open the front door. He thrust the knife into her back sending her through the glass doors.

He grabbed her leg and dragged her outside.

When Emmer, Sara, and Cody arrived it was too late. They found the broken glass and blood smears.

"We were too late. Why is this happening?"

The main lights turn off. "Let's get out of here." Sara tugs on Emmer's sleeves.

"Not until we find Mel. She might still be alive!"

Ghostface appears froms the shadows right behind Emmer.

Sara screams. "Watch out!" Emmer sidesteps just in time but her arms is slashed. Cody tackles the killer and the girls run out as the police arrive.

"The killer is in there! Hurry!"

The police run in and find Cody with a stab wound in his side. They search the area and there was no sign of him.

Emmer and Cody are rushed to the hospital and Sara rode with Troy. Ghostface was near laughing about his success.


End file.
